


Raymond Loves Dick

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [4]
Category: Everybody Loves Raymond
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Raymond, Brief Bestiality, Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, Chair Sex, Collar, Cupid - Freeform, Daydreaming, Dildo Collecting, Dildo Collection, Dildos, Dubious Consent, False Memories, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Lap Sex, M/M, Magic, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Reality Bending, Sexuality Bending, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underage Sex, Uniforms, Viagra, leash, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dirty Cupid Story. Raymond is excited to be going to work for the day with his brother. He can't wait to service some cop cock, but there's something false about this life and his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raymond Loves Dick

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

Raymond's mouth salivated like a Pavlovian canine as he took in the sight of all the uniformed men (there were women too, but he could care less about them) working in the large, open room of the precient. To think that he just might have a chance to taste every one of these men's cocks, or to feel them shoved deep up his ass, how could he be so lucky? Well that was a simple question, he had the best brother in the whole entire world.

Ray walked behind Robert silently and obediantly, eyeing all the men and their groins on his way through the large, bustling area. Robert held onto Ray's leash tight which connected to the black collar around Raymond's neck. It was mostly for show though, Ray would gladdly follow his big brother to the edge of the earth and beyond. They passed Robert's messy desk, and kept going until they reached the captain's glassed in office, and Robert told Raymond to stay at the door while he went in and talked to the captain about important police bussiness.

He stood there and waited, close to nude status. Besides the collar and leash dangling down from it, the only other thing the man wore was a pair of pink, lace sexy panties Robert had bought him as a gift. He had a whole drawer full of panties back at the house of every color imaginable.

Ray looked around the room, no one seemed to notice his existence there, as if a guy dressed like him was a common occurence here, and for all Ray knew it could be. But there was one guy, a bald, muscluar black guy to Ray's left that was watching him with what appeared to be hungry eyes, and Ray began to stare back, his mind conjuring up images of himself having that man's cock deep inside his starved ass. Just the thoughts made him bone up completely, his smallish cock tenting out the panties in the front, while a chill of anticipation and desire ran down his spine. He could even feel drool running down his bottom lip, but he really didnt care.

"Ray, come on, its time to move" Ray heard his brother say, which snapped him out of the sex-trance he was in. The end of his rainbow dyed leash was already in Robert's hand and he began following his brother again, down hallways and a few flights of stairs until they were in the garage where Robert's patroll car was parked. 

Robert got in the drivers seat and made Raymond get in the back seat, even though Ray wanted to be up front with his brother, in the passanger's seat like he was on the way here this morning, Robert's cock free from his trousers and Ray licking it like a popsicle.

"Why cant I sit up there with you" Raymond begged of his brother before getting into the back.

"Because, someone else is" Robert said, as he reached into the sack he had brought from home and pulling out two modest sized dildos and threw them in the back seat with Ray. "Here I brought you some toys so you wont get too board" 

Ray recognized the dildos imediately, they were from his own collection at home. Last time he had counted he had amassed a thousand and fifty two dildos, and he still wasnt satisfied. He could remember growing up, while other boys collected baseball cards, he would have his dad take him to the adult store and buy him dildos. He had dildos of all shapes, colors and sizes, many standard and many unique. He had one that looked like a baseball bat, another that looked like a man's fist and one that resembled a snake. And then he had ones that resmembled animal genitialia, quite a few dog cocks, a dozen horse-dick shapped dildos and even one that resembled a lion's cock.

As Robert got into the drivers seat, another man got into the passangers seat, and Ray recognized him right away as the man who had been eyeing him inside. 

"Raymond, this his my new partner, Mike."

"Hi Raymond" the man said and Ray responded with a hi. Robert and Mike launched into a conversation about football as they left the garage, and Ray quickly zoned out. A nagging voice in his head told him that he should care about sports, which didnt make sense, he never liked sports, the only balls he wanted to play with were the ones that dangled below another dude's shaft.

He used his spit to lube up the first dildo, and removing his panties he inserted the dildo up his rear and sighed in relief, the feeling of being full down there one of the best feelings in the world. He took the other dildo then and began sucking on it like it was a real cock which he wished it was. He visualized in his mind that the dildo in his ass was his father's cock (a cock he knew all so well from his years of serving it growing up) and that the one in his mouth was Robert's massive dong.

They were in the car for awhile when they hit a bump which seemed to jar something loose in his mind. He spit the dildo out of his mouth and pulled the one in his ass out and just stared at it in disbelief. What in the hell was he doing? What in the world was going on here? This was not his life, this was not him at all. He didn't swing this way, he was straight as an arrow. And all these memories, they were fake. He had a wife, and a daughter, and two twin sons, and he had a job as a sports writer. So why was he here now, why did he remember everything so diffrently. Why did he remember his mom leaving them when Raymond was only five for another man. Why did he remember growing up taking any chance he got to bottom for his father or brother or classmates. 

Raymond sat up and grabbed the door handle, but it wouldnt open. He had to get out of here. He had to find his wife and kids! He had to find out what the hell was going on.

Ez sat next to Raymond, invisible to everyone and watched with a smirk. Most humans didnt have it in them to regain their true conscience self like Ray just had, and Ez was impressed, but that didnt mean he was going to let his new toy go back to his regular life. He had already warped reality here enough that Ray could never go back even if he wanted to, and what was the point of letting all Ez's work go to waste. So he grabbed an arrow out of his quiver, and instead of shooting it, he just shoved the arrow into Ray's neck where it disolved inside the human male.

Ray felt a stinging pinch in the side of his neck and then a sudden calmness came over him. He felt his true memories, the ones of his family begin to slip away, like they were being drained from his head to never return. He wanted to try to grab onto those memories, to hold onto them tight and never let them go, but he was so numb suddenly, and it only took seconds and his original life was forever erased from his mind. 

He suddenly couldnt remember why he would question all his treasured memories. He loved his life growing up. How many kids could say that starting at the age of six they got to suck off their father and brother as much as they wanted, or take it in the ass for that matter. Why wouldnt he want to remember being gangbanged multiple times after gym class, with the gym teacher joining in, or the first time the neighbors dog Bones fucked and knotted him when he was still in middle school. How could life be any better than his?

\--------------------------------------------

Robert was in a good mood throughout the rest of the day. They stopped for lunch at a cafe and while they waited for their food Raymond got to sit on Mike's lap and use his ass to milk that extra-large cock the man had. He noticed a few frowns from some of the woman a few tables over, and there were quite a few guys throughout the place that watched as he fucked himself on the fleshy pole, but he really didnt care who saw him any more. He had gotten over his embaressment of pleasuring men in public a long time ago when he was in eighth grade. He had forgotten his sack lunch at home, Robert had grabbed it for him, and imbetween Robert's classes he had brought it to Raymond, interupting Ray's history class just to present it to him. As punishment Robert had pulled Ray to the front of the class and pulled down his shorts and used a ruler the teacher let him borrow to spank Ray's naked ass raw. Robert then spread Ray's cheeks and fucked him raw infront of the teacher and the whole class, and all his classmates laughed and mocked him the whole time, none of them, not even the teacher seeing anything wrong with this though.

Sometime after lunch Robert and Mike had caught a perp trying to break into a house and threw the guy in the back with Ray. The man was nice enough to let Ray fuck himself on the man's smallish cock while they returned to the precient. 

The day was over far to quickly, and in no time Ray was heading home in the car with Robert. He was still hungry for cock, but when wasnt he, and he hoped that when he got home his dad would give him a good ass pounding. Hopefully he doesnt have to wait for his father to use one of those blue pills. Ray's glad he wont have to worry about those things when he gets to be his dad's age, what does he need a boner for, he just needs someone else to have a boner.

As they pulled into the garage, Robert told Ray what a good boy he had been today, and if he was a good boy than maybe next week he would take him back again and the cops could have a good gangbang with Ray. How great would that be!


End file.
